Netherlands
The Netherlands, officially the Kingdom of the Netherlands, is a small, densely populated country located in Western Europe which borders Germany to the east and Belgium to the south. During the Second World War, in May 1940, Nazi Germany invaded and occupied the Netherlands. The government and royal family escaped to Britain, and the Free Dutch Forces contributed to all branches of the British Armed Forces. Army *Prinses Irene Brigade *No. 2 Dutch Troop, No. 10 (Inter-Allied) Commando *Korps Insulinde (Special Operations Executive) Navy *Fleet Air Arm **860 Naval Air Squadron **861 Naval Air Squadron *Merchant aircraft carriers: **''Gadila'' **''Macoma'' *Coastal battleships: **''De Zeven Provinciën'' - bombed and sunk 18 February 1942, Surabaya *Cruisers **''De Ruyter'' - sunk during the Battle of the Java Sea, 28 February 1942 **''Jacob van Heemskerck'' **''Java'' - sunk during the Battle of the Java Sea, 27 February 1942 **''Sumatra'' - scuttled as a breakwatter at Mulberry harbour, 9 June 1944 **''Tromp'' *Destroyers: **''Banckert'' - scuttled 2 March 1942 **''Campbeltown'' - returned to the Royal Navy, October 1941 **''Evertsen'' - sunk on 1 March 1942 **''Isaac Sweers'' **''Kortenaer ''- sunk during the Battle of the Java Sea, 27 February 1942 **''Piet Hein'' - sunk 19 February 1942 **''Tjerk Hiddes'' (N class) **''Van Ghent'' - scuttled 15 February 1942 **''Van Nes'' - sunk 17 February 1942 **''Witte de With'' - scuttled 2 March 1942 *Frigates: **''Johan Maurits van Nassau'' (River class) *Corvettes: **''Friso'' (Flower class) *Sloops: **''Flores'' **''Soemba'' **Van Kinsbergen *Submarines: **''Dolfijn'' **''K VII'' **''K VIII'' **''K IX'' - transferred to the Royal Australian Navy **''K X'' - 2 March 1942 **''K XI'' **''K XII'' **''K XIII'' - scuttled 2 March 1942 **''K XIV'' **''K XV'' **''K XVI'' - lost 25 December 1941 **''K XVII'' - lost 21 December 1941 **''K XVIII'' - lost 2 March 1942 **''O 9'' **''O 10'' **''O 14'' **''O 15'' **''O 16'' - lost 15 December 1941 **''O 19'' - lost 10 July 1945 **''O 20'' - lost 19 December 1941 **''O 21'' **''O 22'' - lost on 19 November 1941 **''O 23'' **''O 24'' **''Tijgerhaai'' **''Zeehond'' **''Zwaardvisch'' *Motor launches: **''ML 161'' **''ML 162'' **''ML 164'' **''ML 181'' **''ML 260'' *Motor torpedo boats: **''MTB 114'' **''MTB 202'' (Kemphaan) **''MTB 203'' (Arend) - lost on 18 May 1944 **''MTB 204'' (Valk) **''MTB 222'' (Sperwer) **''MTB 229'' (Geir) **''MTB 231'' (Stormvogel) **''MTB 235'' (Sperwer) **''MTB 236'' (Havik) **''MTB 240'' (Buizerd) **''MTB 418'' **''MTB 432'' **''MTB 436'' **''MTB 437'' *Torpedo boats: **''G 13'' **''G 15'' *Minesweepers: **''A'' - lost on 1 Mar 1942 **''Abraham Crijnssen'' **''Ameland'' **''B'' - lost on 2 Mar 1942 **''Beveland'' **''C'' - lost on 6 Mar 1942 **''D'' - lost on 2 March 1942 **''Duiveland'' **''Eland Dubois'' - lost on 8 March 1942 **''IJsselmonde'' **''Jan van Amstel'' - lost on 8 March 1942 **''Marken'' (i) - lost on 20 May 1944 **''Marken'' (ii) **''Overflakke'' **''Pieter de Bitter'' - lost on 6 March 1942 **''Putten'' **''Rozenburg'' **''Schokland'' **''Terschelling'' (i) - lost on 12 Jul 1942 **''Terschelling'' (ii) **''Texel'' (i) - returned to the Royal Navy in November 1942 **''Texel'' (ii) **''Tholen'' **''Vlieland'' **''Voorne'' **''Walcheren'' *Minelayers: **''Gouden Leeuw'' - scuttled 7 March 1942 **''Jan van Brakel'' **''Krakatau'' - scuttled 8 March 1942 **''Nautilus'' - sunk after collision with merchant ship Murrayfield, 22 May 1941 **''Prins van Oranje'' - sunk 11 January 1942 ** Pro Patria - scuttled 15 February 1942 **''Rigel'' - scuttled 2 March 1942 **''Soemenep'' - scuttled 2 March 1942 ** Willem van der Zaan *Patrol craft: **''Queen Wilhelmina'' *Gunboats: **''Gruno'' Royal Air Force *No. 320 Squadron RAF *No. 321 Squadron RAF *No. 322 Squadron RAF Category:Dutch military personnel